Los más unidos creo
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Un día, después de los acontecimientos del manga, el Team Natsu se toma otra noche para juntarse y... otras cosas más... Advertencia: Ecchi, temas sugestivos y otras cosas. No es explícito, por eso la T. Oneshot.


Haibaku: Hace meses publiqué un inspirador Nuvia xD

Asuna: Pues de inspirador, no sé, no tienes ningún review

Haibaku: Pero al recordar mis antiguas andanzas, decidí hacer este fanfic dedicado al "Equipo Más Fuerte de Fairy Tail"

Asuna: Si tendrá lo que creo que tendrá, le diré a Kirito que le adelante O/-/O

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima

Advertencia: Temas sugestivos muy recurrentes, algo de ecchi, y algunas locuras. Consúmase bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

Un día en la casa de Lucy, Natsu estaba tratando de entrenar mientras la rubia perseguía a un Happy que se llevaba los alimentos.

\- ¿Dónde estará Gray? Se supone que dormiremos juntos en la misma habitación de nuevo y se está tardando - dijo el Salamander mientras hacia ejercicio

\- ¿Y ME PREGUNTAS A MÍ? - gritaba Lucy mientras persigue a Happy - ¡NO NOS VAS A DEJAR SIN COMER, GATO MALDITO!

\- Tengo hambre, déjame en paz - decía un aterrado Happy mientras corría y tropieza con una piedra, dejando caer la canasta de comida para luego que caiga en las manos de Erza, quien vestía una camisa blanca algo transparente con un pantalón mezclilla azul.

\- Gracias, nos salvaste el día - dijo Lucy aliviada y Erza deja la canasta en la mesa y se dirige a la rubia

\- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que pasaré toda la noche con mi mejor amiga - dijo Erza abrazándose al lado de Lucy y al terminar de hablar le da varios besos por todo el rostro de la rubia, haciendo que ésta se ría mientras acaricia la cadera de la Titania con una mano y con otra toma su cabeza

\- Chicas, guárdenlo para la noche, que falta el pedazo de hielo - dijo Natsu mientras se dirigía a la parejita

\- Tsk, Natsu, nos arruinas el momento - dijo Erza fastidiada - ¿Acaso quieres que te bese a ti? Digo, no está Jellal para recriminar mi andanza

\- ¿Y yo soy de palo o qué? - dijo Lucy un poco fastidiada

\- Tú estuviste de acuerdo desde el momento en que nos comimos a Natsu tras regresar de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos - dijo Erza de forma descarada y Lucy bajó el rostro muy ruborizada

\- Aunque si Yukino hubiese venido, hubiera sido más divertido - dijo Lucy

\- ¿Por el cuerpazo que tiene? - dijo Natsu

\- No, imbécil, porque hubiera entrado al gremio de magos más loco de la historia, y al más unido - dijo Lucy muy feliz

\- No te olvides que somos el equipo más unido del gremio - dijo Erza mientras tomaba las cabezas de Natsu y Lucy para sí misma

\- Lo raro de todo es que es cierto... - dijo Natsu - somos el equipo más fuerte, pero también el más unido... en todos los sentidos

\- Aunque sí tengo que reclamarte que una vez pasaste toda la noche con Flare - dijo Erza - ¡Me hubieras llamado!

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que te persiga? ¡Ni loca! - dijo Lucy muy molesta - Además esos tiempos terminaron, deja de verme como una fácil para todas las personas

\- Uuuuuyyy, estas chicas se van a dar con todo - dijo Natsu separándose de las chicas mientras miraba la escena con malicia - Sólo un comentario más y la casa arderá, literalmente

\- Pues no es mi culpa que tengas un cuerpo bien desarrollado - dijo Erza molesta

\- Pues no es la mía que seas una pervertida que mira todo el tiempo hentai - dijo Lucy de igual forma

\- Eso sólo en mis ratos libres - dijo Erza muy fastidiada y luego cambia su semblante a uno alegre - Bueno, ¿me ayudas como la comida?

\- De acuerdo - dijo Lucy feliz, como si nada - "Al menos nunca sabrán de mis constantes encuentros con Flare. Me encanta que haga esos sonidos placenteros mientras me gritaba Rubia" - pensó Lucy para sí

Horas después, era el atardecer y Gray acababa de llegar

\- Colegas, lamento el retraso - dijo Gray apareciendo con una camisa abierta y shorts cortos color negro - Juvia tenía que ser atendida

\- Mejor eso a que me asesine por ser su "rival en el amor" - dijo Lucy riendo y todos se ríen con ella

\- Lucy - dijo Erza cuando todos dejaron de reír - Espero hayas comprado ropa interior nueva, porque espero probarla contigo

\- Erza, no te apresures, ¿no ves que los chicos nos escuchan? - dijo Lucy muy sonrojada

\- ¿Pueden hablar de otra cosa o qué? - dijo Gray

\- Mis disculpas, nieve inservible - dijo Natsu mientras comía algo de carne - Lucy y Erza llevan tiempo de novias

\- ¡NO SOMOS NOVIAS! - gritó una Lucy muy sonrojada

\- Es que siempre se refieren a sí mismas con estos términos y waaaaaa - dijo Natsu

\- Pero no por eso la dejaste, ¿o sí? - dijo Erza mirando fijamente al pelirosa

\- No, ni de broma - dijo Natsu - Lo que pasa es que...

\- ¿Y si mejor dejas de fingir? - dijo Gray molesto - Te quejas de que las dos chicas sean amantes pero bien que me torturas en tu casa

\- Es cierto - dijo Erza sonrojada - Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Juvia sabe de tu relación con Ultear?

\- Sólo somos amigos - dijo Gray

\- Cierto - dijo Lucy - Aunque Erza siempre mira a todos como si fuésemos objetos de placer

\- ¡OYE, RETIRA ESO! - gritó Erza enfurecida

\- ¿Por qué no mejor me obligas? - dijo Lucy, a lo que Erza le avienta un plato al rostro y ambas empezaron a golpearse entre sí

\- Sabía que esto pasaría - dijo Natsu satisfecho mientras se relajaba

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - dijo Gray, pero luego lo piensa y de repente trata de llevarse al dragon slayer - Mejor hoy no

\- ¿Qué, tienes miedo? - dijo Natsu con tono de rudeza

\- ¿Me dices gallina, antorcha bueno para nada? - dijo Gray muy molesto

\- ¡Repítelo, hielito exhibicionista! - gritó Natsu muy molesto

\- ¡Ahora sí te parto tu madre! - gritó Gray y se empezaron a dar de golpes.

En pocos minutos pasaron de una cena tranquila a un campo de batalla, literalmente. Natsu y Gray se daban de golpes por todo el cuerpo, mientras Erza y Lucy agarraban lo que sea para golpearse. En un momento de la pelea, Natsu acabó golpeando a Erza y Lucy a Gray, provocando que todos se peleen contra todos. Y afuera, Happy miraba la pelea mientras comía palomitas de maíz

\- Si se pelean demasiado, significa que se gussssssstan - dijo Happy divertido.

\- Es cierto - dijo Mavis al lado del exceed azul mientras comía palomitas

Pasaron treinta y nueve minutos y la casa estaba hecha un desastre, y los cuatro chicos estaban en el suelo cubiertos de restos de la cena con la ropa algo rasgada y respirando un poco agitados

Happy, por otra parte, fue forzado a irse de la escena, pues Mavus sabía lo que sigue

\- Eso... fue... fantástico - dijo Natsu sonriendo

\- Mejor nos ponemos a arreglar todo - dijo Lucy mientras se intentaba levantar y cuando empezaba a limpiar el desastre...

\- Lucy, quiero continuar - dijo Erza mientras se levantó y caminaba hacia la rubia

\- Estoy cansada, en ser... - decía Lucy pero fue interrumpida por un beso en los labios de parte de la pelirroja, y ésta, por su parte, empezó a tocar uno de sus senos con una mano, y con otra acarició su cuerpo.

\- En serio, quiero más - decía una Erza muy sonrojada

En eso, Lucy no resistió más y ambas se besaban por todo el rostro y se tocaban con mucha pasión y ternura. Erza estaba a punto de sacar la primera prenda de su amiga, cuando de repente aparece Gray para poner su cuerpo bien pegado detrás de la pelirroja y besar su delicioso cuello, mientras Natsu hacía lo mismo con Lucy

\- Chicos... - decían las dos amantes mientras se daban algo de placer entre ellas y recibían lo mismo de sus amigos...

\- Hagamos que valga la pena - dijo Lucy tomando el rostro de su amiga con una mano y con otra la ropa interior del Salamander por debajo del pantalón

\- Y que sea mejor cada bendito segundo - terminó diciendo Erza mientras tomaba las caderas de su amante rubia con una mano y con otra ponía la cabeza de Gray en su cuello.

Los chicos asienten y comenzó el placer, hasta que...

Al día siguiente, los chicos estaban cubiertos por una sábana blanca mientras dormían después de su "aventurita". Lucy fue la primera en despertar y miró a sus compañeros mientras dormían y quedó mirando al techo

\- Definitivamente somos el equipo más "unido" del gremio... literalmente en todos los aspectos - decía Lucy para sí

* * *

Haibaku: No sé de dónde saqué la inspiración, pero tenía que hacerlo saber, ¿no?

Asuna: Waaaaaaaaaaaa - (le da una bofetada a Haibaku)

Haibaku: Entiendo, mi error. Agradece que será Oneshot xv


End file.
